


Happy New Year, Stiles!

by RisaRein



Series: The holidays [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaRein/pseuds/RisaRein
Summary: Обычно Стайлз встречал Новый Год, закутавшись в плед, с кружкой вина и отключив телефон. Но в этом году все пошло не так.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632280
Kudos: 68





	Happy New Year, Stiles!

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Запрещено в любом виде
> 
> С Новым Годом! 💝🥂🎄🎁
> 
> https://sun9-13.userapi.com/c855132/v855132111/1b5f6f/3v4t1maDhLg.jpg

_— Залог хорошего настроения на весь день!_

Стайлз поморщился и выключил плазму, допивая свежевыжатый сок и сразу ополаскивая стакан. Эту рекламу крутят не переставая, а он главная «звезда» этого бреда. Ведь только полные и счастливые семьи могут себе позволить шоколадную пасту! Лучше бы отправили эти деньги в благотворительный фонд.

Закатив глаза, Стайлз посмотрел на себя в зеркало и улыбнулся своему отражению:

— Да кого я обманываю? Деньги правят миром. И людьми.

Схватив со столика в прихожей ключи от машины и солнцезащитные очки, Стилински вышел из дома, просто захлопывая входную дверь. Элитный район, элитный дом, элитная несчастливая жизнь. Хотя многие бы отдали за то, что имеет Стайлз и почку, и родную мать, ну или папу, у кого как.

Решив спуститься по лестнице, Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и постарался не думать о последнем бойфренде, который, несмотря на приличное состояние Стайлза, сбежал от него с какой-то расфуфыренной молодящейся старухой. Хотя и сам Стилински уже давно был не мальчик. Скоро тридцать, а это значит, что отец с него не слезет пока не выдаст замуж и не дождется внуков. Стайлз не удивится, если Джон будет стоять со свечкой и давать зятю советы.

Хрюкнув, Стайлз тут же кашлянул, маскируя смех, и, сдержано кивнув консьержу, вышел из дома. Погода была пасмурная, но он так привык носить очки, что уже не представлял себя без них. Ведь можно прятаться не только от солнца. Раньше его узнавали часто: останавливая на улице, подходя в кафе или других общественных местах. Но популярность того сериала, где он играет, и будет видимо играть до самой смерти, спала, и теперь нет необходимости в конспирации. Только привычку не так легко изменить.

Несмотря на то, что Стайлз уже готовился разменять четвертый десяток, он из-за своей внешности играл подростков, а порой даже школьников. Смазливая внешность не всегда гарант успеха. Те, с кем он начинал, уже имели в своем багаже не один кассовый фильм, а Стайлз мог похвастаться только парой-тройкой молодежных фильмов, да рекламными роликами.

Когда-то он жалел, что не родился альфой, или женщиной. Ему казалось, что причина его несчастий в том, что он омега. Раньше их называли по другому, но сейчас омега уже не такой редкий случай, и официально объявлен как третий пол.

Но помимо своего пола, у Стайлза была еще куча недостатков. Не каждый мог выдержать его сарказм, порой непредсказуемое поведение, иногда он мог устроить настоящую истерику, списав все на гормоны, или же быть таким нежным и заботливым, что от приторности сводило скулы. А самым главным своим изъяном Стайлз считал невозможность завести полноценную семью. Диагноз — бесплодие.

Поэтому всех ухажеров подосланных отцом он доводил до икоты, чтобы они сами сбегали. А те, кого он хотел сам, обычно больше пары ночей не задерживались рядом. Так что счастье далеко не в деньгах и внешности.

Резко затормозив у любимого кафе, Стайлз глянул на серое небо, и его настроение снизилось еще на одно деление. Может, любимые донатсы и карамельный латте смогут ему помочь? Когда он вылез из машины, то на нос упали первые капли. Стилински поежился и быстрым шагом направился к дверям кофейни.

— Стайлз?!

Не успев развернуться, Стайлза стиснули в крепких объятиях.

— Ох, Айзек… — кое-как повернувшись, Стилински приобнял друга, похлопывая по спине. — Ну-ну, хватит… — сдавленно, — …раздавишь.

— Ой! Прости! — Айзек тут же отпустил его, делая шаг назад и врезаясь в официанта, который чудом не уронил полный поднос. — Ой, простите! Я…

Стайлз закатил глаза и обвел зал взглядом, безошибочно определяя столик, за которым должен был сидеть Айзек.

— Идем.

Доведя парня до диванчика без происшествий, Стайлз усадил Айзека на мягкое сидение и покосился на Питера.

— Привет.

— Оу, Стайлз, — Питер смерил его взглядом и кивнул на единственный свободный стул за их столиком. — Садись.

— Да я… как бы…

— Садись-садись! — Айзек махнул рукой, сбивая вазу, которая завалилась прямо в тарелку незнакомцу. — Господи, Дерек, прости!

Айзек уже собирался убрать все, но Питер перехватил его руки и нежно потер, целуя:

— Успокойся, все хорошо.

Смущенно улыбнувшись, Айзек кивнул и положил руки на свой выпирающий живот. А Питер снова кивнул Стайлзу на стул. Еще раз осмотрев неизвестного мужчину, Стайлз все же принял приглашение, садясь и снимая очки.

Все молчали, пока официант менял приборы и убирал погром, устроенный Айзеком.

— Кхм, кажется, ты меня переплюнул в неуклюжести, — Стайлз улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Оу, — Айзек снова смутился, бросая несчастный взгляд на Питера.

— У Айзека-то все пройдет, а ты родился с этим недугом.

— Вау, мистер остроумие, — Стайлз пару раз вяло хлопнул в ладони и поблагодарил официанта, который принес его заказ.

— Не слипнется?

Стилински косо глянул на незнакомца и усмехнулся:

— Мне так приятно, что вы заботитесь о сахаре в моей крови и других важных местах моего тела, а мне так неловко, даже не знаю кого стоит благодарить.

Дерек растерялся, но, поняв, что парень просто издевается, криво улыбнулся:

— Дерек.

— Оу…

— А вы? — Хейл изогнул бровь, в упор смотря в карамельного цвета глаза.

— Я?.. — Стилински открыл рот, посмотрел на Питера, потом на Айзека и пожал плечами. — Стайлз…

— Это имя?

— Вполне, — Стайлз уже хотел съязвить, но тут на плазме началась реклама.

— Так вот почему мне показалось, что я вас где-то видел, — Дерек снисходительно осмотрел Стайлза. — От вашего вида прямо сахар на зубах скрипит.

Стайлз фыркнул и уже собирался согласиться, что режиссеры и сценаристы сделали из него слишком «приторного» омегу, но не успел и рта раскрыть:

— Лучше бы они взяли девушку.

— То есть?.. — у Стайлза дернулась бровь.

— Омега не… — тут Дерек заткнулся, получив от Питера пинок под столом. — Айзек я… не то…

Но Айзек уже не слушал, выходя из-за стола и срываясь в туалет.

— Идиот, — Питер закатил глаза и застонал. — Я тебя убью, племянник. Он и так мне истерики на пустом месте закатывает, а теперь…

Стайлз понял, что никто кроме него за Айзеком не пойдет, и резко встал. Кинув недовольный взгляд на Дерека, Стилински направился в уборную. Зайдя в относительно стерильное помещение, Стайлз прислушался к всхлипам из дальней кабинки.

— Айзек?

— Се… сейчас…

Прождав минут пять, Стайлз все же подошел к двери и открыл ее. Айзек делал из туалетной бумаги что-то вроде оригами.

— Ты как?

— Да, нормально… Знаешь, — он шмыгнул красным носом. — Это все гормоны… Просто раз — и ты уже ревешь. А причины-то и нет, — пожав плечами, Айзек встал и вручил Стайлзу фигурку непонятно чего.

— Вернемся?

— Ага, — Айзек умылся холодной водой, рассматривая свои опухшие глаза и нос. — Я урод, — заметив, как Стайлз скривился, Айзек вдруг взвизгнул, чем напугал Стилински. — Я же… это же…

— Что?! Тебе плохо?! Скорую?!

— Нет! Это Дерек!

— Оу… кхм… — Стайлз посмотрел на Айзека, как на идиота.

— Нет, ты не понял! Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о нем? Ну! Племянник Питера, который жил за границей?

Стайлз почесал нос, делая вид, что вспомнил. На самом деле он уже давно не реагировал на рассказы друзей об их знакомых, которые не прочь сходить со Стайлзом на свидание. Ведь только Стилински в их компании еще остался не у дел. Даже Лидия, которая была настроена только на карьеру, несколько лет назад сдалась и родила Джексону замечательного мальчика. И вроде Айзек действительно что-то рассказывал про какого-то Дерека. Но тот явно не заинтересован в отношениях, особенно с омегами.

Айзек все болтал, заставляя Стайлза поддакивать.

— Мы с Питером уйдем. Типа по важным делам, а вы…

— Нет! — Стайлз печально улыбнулся. — Я бы с радостью познакомился поближе, но у меня съемки. Очень важные!

— Да?.. — Айзек расстроено закусил губу и кивнул. — Тогда, в другой раз?

— Обязательно! — Стайлз энергично закивал, боясь как бы последние мозги не расплескались.

Вернув Айзека Питеру, Стайлз тут же попрощался и сбежал.

— Он тебе понравился, — Питер всунул Айзеку в руки планшет, где шла передача о малышах.

Дерек кашлянул и усмехнулся:

— С чего ты взял?

— Обычно из тебя и слова не вытянуть, — Питер внимательно посмотрел на Дерека и кивнул своим мыслям.

— Да ничего подобного, — Дерек машинально посмотрел в окно, за которым начался ливень, и едва сдержал улыбку, наблюдая, как промокший до нитки омега пытается открыть машину.

❄❄❄

Такси затормозило около празднично украшенного дома. Расплатившись, Стайлз вылез из машины, беря в руки несколько пакетов с красиво обернутыми коробками.

— Черт, — он кое-как закрыл дверь и вздохнул.

Он так не хотел никуда ехать. Планируя провести новогоднюю ночь как последние несколько лет — спокойно дома в одиночестве. Но Лидия пригрозила, что вся толпа приедет к Стилински, если тот не поднимет свой зад и не притащит его к ней и Джексону домой.

Решив, что побудет всего пару часов и благополучно свалит, выполнив дружеский долг, Стайлз собрал подарки, которые он купил буквально на днях. Все в одном месте, и там же попросил упаковать. Раньше он любил дарить деньги, но детям же их не подаришь. А друзья больше радовались какой-нибудь открытке с выведенными на ней неровным почерком поздравлениями.

Зайдя в лифт, Стайлз попытался нажать на нужный этаж, и у него это уже получилось, но двери стали открываться обратно. Стайлз удивленно уставился на них, пока не заметил ногу между створок.

— Извините, я просил придержать лифт… — Дерек уставился на Стайлза, который в ответ уставился на него.

— Какая встреча, — Стайлз нахмурился, не понимая кто мог… Айзек! Ну конечно, этого грубияна мог позвать только он.

— И я рад, — Дерек сдержал смешок, поджав губы.

В напряженном молчании они доехали до нужного этажа и столкнулись в дверях. Дерек сдержанно улыбнулся и пропустил Стайлза вперед. Стилински изобразил что-то вроде милой улыбки и, если бы руки были свободны, обязательно показал бы фак.

Дерек позвонил в дверь, а Стайлз отпихнул его, закатывая глаза и толкая незапертую дверь. Зайдя в квартиру, он сразу прошел в гостиную, где на него с криками набросились дети.

— Дядя Стайлз! — дочь Киры и Скотта — Лана, которой исполнилось семь, пыталась отпихнуть Джонатана, сына Лидии и Джексона, которому было всего пять.

— Оу! Тише-тише! Вы меня на две части разорвете! — Стайлз улыбнулся и присел, позволяя детям обнять его, едва не душа.

— Не убейте Стайлза! Он нам еще нужен, — Лидия подошла, забирая у Стилински подарки и передавая, не глядя, Джексону. — Оу, а ты видимо Дерек? — она перевела взгляд за спину омеги и протянула руку.

— Да, кхм, — Хейл пожал ладонь Лидии всего секунду и отдал ей пакет. — Я…

— А где Питер? — Айзек подошел к Дереку и посмотрел ему за спину.

— Как раз поэтому… Срочные дела.

Лидия изогнула бровь, сдерживая себя, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь, что расстроит Айзека. Никто из друзей не поддерживал Лейхи, говоря, что Питер слишком взрослый, вечно занятый и какой-то странный. Один Стайлз нашел с Хейлом общий язык. Но там все больше сводилось к словесным перепалкам и соревновании в остроумии.

— Да, как всегда, — Айзек через силу улыбнулся и погладил Лану по мягким волосам, неосознанно прижимая к себе.

— Дядя Айзек! — девочка вырвалась из объятий и, стукнув Джонатана по голове, с криком: ты водишь! — убежала.

— Дети, — Айзек выдохнул, но его тут же окружили Эллисон и Кира, уводя с собой.

Стайлз наконец-то поднялся и обнял Лидию.

— Я ненадолго.

— Конечно, — Мартин закивала, уводя парня к столу.

❄❄❄

— А почему тебя не было на Рождество? — Джонатан прищурился, смотря на Стайлза.

— Ну… потому что я был занят?..

— Это не повод, чтобы не приехать!

— Да уж, — хохотнув, Стайлз нашел взглядом Джексона и взглядом попросил спасти его.

Уиттмор усмехнулся и покачал головой, но видя, как Стайлз проводит пальцем по своей шее и показывает на Джексона, все же спас Стилински, забирая сына.

— Мне срочно нужно выпить, — Стайлз подошел к столу, но не увидел своего любимого вина. — Лидия, а где?..

— На кухне.

Стайлз уже дошел до арки, которая разделяла кухню и гостиную, как его окликнули, попросив захватить еще фруктов. И когда Стайлз снова повернулся, то столкнулся с Дереком.

— Аккуратней!

— Оу! Поцелуй!

— Что?.. — Стайлз нахмурился, смотря на Эллисон, которая чему-то загадочно улыбалась.

Дерек тоже не мог понять, с чего она это закричала. Айзек сперва удивленно смотрел на них, а потом радостно заулыбался, указывая наверх. Они одновременно подняли головы и замерли. Венок омелы.

— Забыли снять. С Рождества, — Лидия мило улыбнулась акульей улыбкой и сложила руки на груди.

Все смотрели на них, не отрываясь.

— Я не…

— Господи, это же просто поцелуй, — Дерек обхватил Стайлза за талию и прижал к себе. Но тут же понял, что зря это сделал. В ноздри ударил притягательный запах, а тело, что он прижал к себе, оказалось не таким тощим, как на первый взгляд.

Сглотнув, Стилински облизался и уперся ладонью в грудь Хейла. Он открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Дерек воспринял это как согласие и прижался к мягким, пухлым губам своими. Стайлз уже не слышал посторонних звуков, его как будто оглушили. Он машинально закрыл глаза и прижался теснее, позволяя чужому языку пройтись по зубам и скользнуть вглубь рта. Они оторвались друг от друга, когда закончился воздух.

— Шесть минут.

— Что?.. — хрипло. Стайлз кашлянул и повернулся к Джексону.

— Вы сосались шесть минут.

— Э… — Стилински отпихнул Дерека и прижал пальцы к губам. — Это… — не зная как оправдаться, он просто сбежал на кухню.

Дерек уже хотел пойти за ним, но Джексон перехватил его и потянул к столу:

— Оставь его сейчас.

— Но…

— О, поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю.

Дерек нахмурился, но все же пошел за Уиттмором.

❄❄❄

После поцелуя Стайлз стал слишком активным: играл с детьми, участвовал во всех конкурсах, но игнорировал Дерека. Как будто того просто не существовало. Но Лидия прекрасно видела, как Стилински краснел, когда в его поле зрения попадал Хейл. И старалась как можно больше подлить ему в бокал. Хочет Стайлз или нет, но пора завязывать с холостяцкой жизнью.

Конечно, хочет ли Дерек, также никого не интересовало. Но Айзек уже давно рассказывал про племянника Питера, который никак не может найти свое счастье и после развода вернулся в родную страну.

И когда Новый Год был встречен, выпивка закончилась, а детей уложили спать, места для Стайлза и Дерека не нашлось. Хейл был на машине, поэтому максимум, что выпил — бокал шампанского, зато Стайлз, хоть и казался трезвым, но был довольно пьян.

— Айзек останется у нас, а вот Стайлза бы хорошо отвезти. Все выпили… Неудобно, конечно, тебя просить… — Лидия говорила шепотом, косясь на втирающего что-то животу Айзека Стайлза.

— Да без проблем.

— Мы, конечно, могли вызвать такси… Но сейчас, думаю, все перегружено…

— Все в порядке, Лидия, — Дерек сдержанно улыбнулся и подошел к Стилински. — Стайлз?

— И если ты родишься альфой, то все равно будь как папочка… Все альфы…

— Стайлз, — Лидия подняла Стилински с дивана за шкирку и погладила спящего Айзека по волосам. — Ты ему мешаешь. Дерек согласился тебя отвезти.

— Вау!.. Тссс! — Стайлз резко прижал палец к губам, косясь на омегу. Но Айзек лишь сладко чмокнул губами и повернулся на бок.

— Идем, — Мартин чуть ли не пинками выгнала Стилински в коридор, помогла одеться и, вручив его в руки Хейла, выставила обоих за дверь.

— Хорошие у тебя друзья.

— Ага, думают, что ты… — Стайлз снова закрыл рот, молча подходя к лифту.

— Я — что?

— Не бери в голову, — Стайлз нахмурился. — Нет. Лучше не принимай близко к этому… сердцу. В рот точно брать не стоит.

Дерек покачал головой, закусывая губу. Он пихнул Стайлза в спину, когда двери лифта открылись и зашел следом, нажимая на первый этаж.

❄❄❄

— Стайлз, — Дерек потряс омегу за плечо и вздохнул, понимая, что придется тащить его до квартиры.

Поставив Стилински около машины, Хейл закрыл дверцу. Район был приличным, и Дерек не думал, что с машиной что-то случится. К тому же он только отведет парня и сразу вернется.

Зайдя в подъезд, Дерек огляделся и встретился глазами с консьержем.

— О, Господи, мистер Стилински!

— Все с ним в порядке, не волнуйтесь. Я его друг и…

— А, конечно, проходите, — мужчина проводил их до лифта и нажал на последний этаж. — С Новым Годом.

— И вас, — Дерек дежурно улыбнулся и прижал Стайлза к себе покрепче, так как тот начал сползать на пол.

Как только двери лифта закрылись, Стайлз отпихнул Дерека и осмотрелся.

— Хм, и что это было?

— Он такой приставучий. Я бы только к следующему году добрался бы до дома, — улыбнувшись, Стайлз осмотрел Дерека. — А ты производишь впечатление неразговорчивого, хмурого парня.

— Правда? — Хейл кивнул на открывшиеся двери. — Я…

— Зайдешь? — Стайлз закусил губу и, проведя ладонью по своей руке, кивнул на выход.

— Хм, ладно, — Дерек вышел за Стайлзом, подходя к двери темно серого цвета. — Ненадолго.

— Конечно.

Толкнув дверь, Стайлз зашел, включая свет и оглядываясь.

— Ты не запираешь дверь? — Хейл стянул ботинки и прошел за хозяином в гостиную, совмещенную с кухней.

— Неа. Из ценного тут только я. Но я тут редко, — улыбнувшись, Стайлз уже собирался предложить Дереку выпить, но раздался телефонный звонок.

— Не ответишь? — Хейл изогнул бровь и принял из рук Стайлза стакан с соком.

— Неа, — Стайлз отпил из своего стакана и облизал рот. — Это отец. Хотя я его уже поздравил. А сейчас он выпил, вспомнил маму… и, — махнув в воздухе рукой, Стайлз едва улыбнулся. — В общем будет втирать как важен рядом надежный человек, что любовь, дети… Ну ты понял.

Дерек пожал плечами и прошел к декоративному камину, на котором стояло несколько фотографий: семья Стайлза, он сам в детстве и где парень вдвоем с отцом.

— Твой отец определенно прав. Только нужного человека порой очень сложно найти.

— Я слышал, ты был женат? — Стайлз сел на диван, украдкой рассматривая альфу.

— Айзек? — Дерек усмехнулся и, помедлив, ответил: — Был. Дважды. Первая жена променяла меня на другого, а вторая так не хотела детей, что сделала два аборта.

— Оу… — Стайлз напрягся, отводя взгляд, когда Дерек повернулся к нему.

— Что?

— Ну… тебя бросили две женщины. Это о чем-то говорит.

— Вторую бросил я, — подойдя к Стайлзу, Дерек наклонился, ставя пустой стакан на журнальный столик. — Думаю, мне пора…

— Я знаю, что они специально… Что Лидия попросила тебя…

— Догадался, — Дерек перевел взгляд на губы Стайлза.

— Мы просто можем разойтись… или… ты останешься…

— Чтобы ты нашел предлог выгнать меня утром? — Дерек поднял взгляд на глаза омеги.

Стайлз подался вперед, обхватывая альфу за шею и притягивая к себе.

— Поверь, найдется. И не один…

Улыбнувшись, Стайлз закрыл глаза и вздрогнул, ощутив на своих губах жаркое дыхание. Дерек все еще не мог решить — стоит ли вообще начинать, но вспомнив, каким сладким и возбуждающим был их поцелуй, перестал сопротивляться желанию.

— Идем в кровать?

— Ага… — Стайлз провел носом по щетине, царапая нежную кожу. — У тебя есть?..

— С собой? Нет… если только в машине.

— Да… это неважно… — Стайлз открыл глаза. — Я все равно не могу… Ну…

Заметив, как Стайлз начал нервничать, Дерек выпрямился, подхватывая омегу на руки и понес его в спальню. Благо дверь в нее была открыта, и ошибиться было невозможно.

— Ты точно?..

— Господи, ты же меня не у алтаря просишь клятву прочесть, — Стайлз ударил Дерека по груди, чтобы тот его отпустил.

Уложив Стилински на кровать, Хейл выпрямился и стянул с себя свитер. Они просто доставят друг другу удовольствие и скорее всего больше не встретятся. Так что действительно нет смысла в глупых ненужных разговорах.

Стайлз уже избавился от одежды, разбрасывая ее по всему полу. Взяв из ящика прикроватной тумбочки смазку, он лег и осмотрел Хейла с ног до головы.

— Хм, я тебя вспомнил, — Дерек замер над Стайлзом, смотря ему в глаза. — Этот тупой сериал. Его моя сестра смотрит…

— Я тебе потом автограф дам, — Стайлз затащил Хейла на кровать и прижался губами к его рту, медленно и влажно целуя.

Дерек оторвался от губ и вжался носом в ямку между ключицами, вдыхая запах Стайлза. Потеревшись щекой, оставляя красный след, Дерек спустился ниже, прикусывая белоснежную кожу, на которой мгновенно проявлялись отметины.

— Только… на шее не оставляй… — Стайлз запрокинул голову, сжимая пальцами плечи альфы и едва надавливая на упругую кожу аккуратными ногтями.

— Я постараюсь…

Хоть Дерек и не пил, но чувствовал себя опьяненным. Поцеловав и лизнув низ живота, он укусил омегу за бедренную косточку и улыбнулся, когда Стайлза пробрала мелкая дрожь.

— Ммм… не надо… там…

— Эрогенная зона? — Хейл приподнялся на локтях и медленно скользнул взглядом по худому, но жилистому телу. Остановив свой взгляд на возбужденном небольшом члене, Дерек склонился, уже готовый взять в рот, но его неожиданно схватили за волосы.

— Если… ты не… то не надо…

Дерек изогнул бровь, не понимая сперва о чем говорит омега.

— У меня были омеги, — поцеловав внутреннюю сторону бедра, альфа больше не стал слушать никаких доводов и взял сразу на всю длину.

Стайлз выгнулся в пояснице, стараясь не слишком резко толкаться во влажный жаркий рот. Он мял волосы Хейла, пропуская прядки между пальцев и иногда дергая за них, когда было совсем невыносимо сладко.

— Давай… а-ааах!.. Хвааатит!..

— Какой ты нетерпеливый, — Дерек отстранился, облизывая покрасневшие губы, и сел между разведенных стройных ног.

Чуть приподняв парня за задницу, Дерек подложил подушку под ягодицы и развел большими пальцами полушария в стороны. Дырочка уже была влажная, но размер у Дерека был не маленький, и лишняя смазка не помешает. Выдавив на пальцы из тюбика немного геля, он разогрел его в пальцах и, проведя по сжавшейся дырочке, пропихнул один внутрь.

— М-мало… — Стайлз закусил губу, смотря влажными блестящими глазами на Дерека.

— Но…

— Сейчас.

Изогнув бровь, Дерек медленно вытянул палец, он даже не достал до простаты, вытер его о простынь и подхватил ноги омеги под коленями. Стилински облизался и опустил взгляд вниз, смотря, как крупная бордовая головка скользит по бедру. Стайлз уже открыл рот, чтобы снова возмутиться, но Дерек резко лег на него, одновременно толкаясь в узкую дырочку и засовывая язык в рот омеги.

Сдавленно всхлипнув, Стайлз обхватил Хейла за шею, яростно и напористо отвечая на поцелуй. Он сжал коленями бока альфы, подставляясь как можно больше. Когда Дерек оторвался от измученных опухших губ и толкнулся, задевая внутри бугорок простаты, Стайлз застонал в голос, пытаясь отпихнуть от себя альфу.

— Стайлз…

Дерек едва смог разжать руки, которые просто начали его душить. Перехватив тонкие запястья одной рукой, он прижал их над головой Стайлза и, посмотрев в полные слез наслаждения глаза, задвигал бедрами, каждый раз входя до упора и попадая по нужной точке. Стайлз что-то шипел, стонал и извивался, иногда ударяя пяткой альфу по ягодицам, чтобы тот не смел останавливаться.

У Хейла было впервые, что он хотел в первую очередь доставить удовольствие не себе. Конечно, ему и раньше было важно, чтобы партнер получал оргазм, но в отличии от женщин, омега не сможет его сымитировать. Стайлз вдруг замер, распахивая в немом крике рот и зажмуривая глаза. Его тряхнуло как от разряда тока, и Дерек ощутил животом влагу.

Облизавшись, он еще пару раз толкнулся и собирался вытащить, но Стайлз так сжал его, что Дереку ничего не осталось, как кончить внутрь. Вроде Стилински говорил что-то о том, что не забеременеет, значит уверен в этом. Прижав мокрый лоб к плечу Стайлза, Хейл восстановил дыхание и уже собирался слезть с него, но оба резко дернулись, сжимая друг друга. За окном раздался свист, а потом небо осветил фейерверк.

— Черт… Идиотские дети…

Стайлз закрыл глаза, расслабляясь и тихо смеясь.

— Да уж, — Дерек провел пальцами по нежной щеке и подул на ресницы омеги. — Ты меня отпустишь?..

— М?..

— Ты так сжал… Я сейчас…

Стайлз растянул губы в улыбке и двинул медленно и плавно бедрами.

— Я не против…

Они уснули, когда за окном уже было светло.

❄❄❄

Дерек сидел в гостиной Айзека и Питера и вертел в руках стакан с соком.

— Так Дженнифер подписала бумаги? — Питер оторвался от поглаживания живота Айзека и внимательно посмотрел на племянника.

— А?.. — Дерек вернулся из своих мыслей и сделал глоток. — Да, вчера.

— Поздравляю. Теперь ты официально свободен, — Питер прижал к себе мужа и поцеловал в висок.

Айзек решил, что ему срочно нужно научиться вязать, и портил уже сотый по счету моток шерсти. Дерек хмыкнул и, помявшись, спросил:

— Айзек, ты не мог бы дать мне номер… Стайлза?

Айзек резко поднял голову и растерянно посмотрел на Дерека:

— Номер?..

— Мобильный, — Дерек старался не смотреть на Питера, который ехидно ухмылялся.

— Эм… думаю, это будет сложно…

— У тебя нет его номера?

— Ну его нет ни у кого, — Айзек махнул рукой, чуть не попадая Питеру спицей в глаз.

Перехватив омегу за запястье, Хейл нежно поцеловал тонкие пальцы и посмотрел на Дерека:

— Стилински теряет телефоны. Постоянно. Поэтому никто даже не старается запомнить его номер.

— Но как-то же с ним можно связаться? — Дерек нахмурился.

— Я могу дать тебе номер его менеджера! — Айзек хотел уже вскочить, но Питер не дал ему двинуться.

— А зачем тебе понадобился Стайлз? — прищурившись Хейл-старший наблюдал картину, как его племянник смутился.

— Я… кое-что забыл. У него, — нехотя проворчал.

— Так это было месяц назад, — Айзек посмотрел на Питера и прищурился. — Я все еще обижен…

— Я вернулся сразу, как смог, — Питер поцеловал омегу в нос и запустил пальцы в светлые кудряшки.

— Кхм, я все еще здесь, — Дерек допил сок одним глотком, поставил пустой стакан на столик и встал.

— Ой, — АЙзек отпихнул Питера и смущенно улыбнулся, — Стайлз сейчас в Мексике, но как вернется, я ему скажу…

— Не стоит, — Дерек попрощался и ушел.

— Что это с ним?..

Питер лишь загадочно улыбнулся и пожал плечами, возвращаясь к тому моменту, на котором им помешал Дерек.

❄❄❄

После праздников Стайлз едва успел прийти в себя, как его чуть не разорвали. Кажется, он нужен был всем и немедленно. Поездка к отцу, которую он планировал еще до Рождества, откладывалась, а встречи с друзьями подавно.

Первую неделю Стилински еще помнил, что хотел спросить у Айзека номер Хейла. Пусть даже они ничего друг другу не обещали, но как Стайлз понял, Дерек был сейчас свободен и мог бы согласиться на встречу. Но в итоге омега так замотался, что даже забывал порой есть, а спать мог даже стоя.

К концу месяца, когда съемки очередной серии для сериала проходили в Мексике, у съёмочной группы выдался выходной. Весь день лили дождь, и съемки пришлось отложить. Стайлз согласился сходить в бар вместе со стаффом, хотя с утра чувствовал себя не очень.

— Что-то ты бледный, — полноватый альфа внимательно осмотрел еще больше похудевшего парня и подложил ему побольше тако на тарелку.

— Я ем как слон, — Стайлз сделал глоток ледяного пива и прикрыл глаза.

— Но куда это все девается? — миловидная девушка, сидящая напротив омеги, улыбнулась и постучала ногтем по ярко накрашенным губам. — Я видела, как тебя сегодня тошнило…

— Наверно, отравился, — Стайлз пожал плечами и облизал пену с губ. Ему не очень нравилось, что разговор зашел о нем и его проблемах.

— Стайлзу просто нужно больше отдыхать, — один из главных героев сериала, Фред, который уже не раз пытался затащить омегу в постель, косо улыбнулся и многозначительно посмотрел на Стилински.

— Господи, да все в порядке! — тут Стайлз нахмурился, принюхиваясь. — Это что?..

— О, это вкусно, будешь? — под нос Стайлзу сунули что-то странное и противно воняющее.

— Оно испортилось? — Стилински зажал нос пальцами и закрыл глаза, пытаясь сдержать рвотный порыв.

— Свежее, — парень буркнул, убирая свою тарелку подальше от Стайлза.

— О! А может, ты беременный?!

Стайлз резко открыл глаза, но так и не понял, кто это сказал. Все тут же засмеялись, а те, кто сидели рядом, похлопали Стайлза по спине. Парень скривился, изображая улыбку, а сам мысленно сглотнул.

❄❄❄

Джексон был занят карточкой пациента, когда услышал, как дверь в кабинет открылась. Раздались шаги, и ему на стол вывалили кучу тестов. Медленно отложив ручку, Уиттмор поднял взгляд и встретился с прищуренными карими глазами.

— Ты сказал, что я не могу залететь! Я сделал их больше двадцати! Даже самые дешевые показали две полоски!

— Кхм, когда я тебе такое говорил?..

Стайлз рыкнул и ударил ладонью по столу:

— Ты же сказал, что я бесплоден!

Тяжело вздохнув, Джексон прикрыл рукой глаза и покачал головой. Стайлз всегда слышит только то, что хочет.

— Я говорил, что ты с таким образом жизни вряд ли забеременеешь, но никогда, что ты бесплоден.

Стилински замер, во все глаза смотря на альфу.

— То есть?..

— Ты тогда практически ничего не ел, принимал пачками противозачаточные и стресс. Но ты здоровый омега…

— То есть… — Стайлз растерянно посмотрел на Джексона и сглотнул.

— А кто?..

Уиттмор не успел договорить, как Стайлз резко прижал палец к губам.

— Это Айзек?!

— У него назначено…

— Тссс! — Стайлз вдруг побледнел, услышав голос Дерека. — Спрячь меня!

— Что?.. Куда? Стайлз? — Джексон изогнул бровь, смотря на метания парня.

Стилински подлетел к Уиттмору, отодвинул его стул и залез под стол.

— Стайлз… Что за?..

Дверь открылась, и Джексон сел ровно, здороваясь и указывая Айзеку и Дереку на стулья.

— Это все?.. — Дерек кивнул на тесты и изогнул бровь.

— Ох, знаете, коллеги пошутили… В нашем отделение в основном работают женщины и омеги, так что… — сдвинув тесты на край стола, Джексон открыл карточку Айзека. — Сегодня УЗИ…

— Когда уже его из меня вытащат? — Айзек тяжело вздохнул, поглаживая огромный живот.

— Уже совсем скоро, — Джексон улыбнулся и дернул ногой, задевая Стайлза. Стилински в ответ пнул Уиттмора по голени.

— Что-то не так? — Дерек внимательно посмотрел на альфу.

— Да нет, все хорошо, проходите на УЗИ, — Джексон кивнул на дверь и улыбнулся.

— А потом снова к тебе? — Айзек кое-как встал, придерживая живот.

— Да, назначу тебе витамины.

Как только дверь закрылась, Стайлз вылез и отряхнулся.

— Почему ты спрятался? Дерек же…

— Заткнись! — Стайлз зашипел и быстро подошел к двери. Выглянув, он кинул взгляд на Джексона. — Не смей никому говорить!

Как только Стилински вышел, он столкнулся с Айзеком.

— Стайлз! А ты тут?

— Я… к Джексону… Лидия попросила… — Стайлз покрылся испариной, натянуто улыбаясь. — А ты?..

— А… у меня УЗИ, — Айзек махнул рукой. — Ой! Тут же Дерек. Он что-то у тебя забыл, и…

Из кабинета вышел Джексон и, поймав умоляющий взгляд Стайлза, закатил глаза.

— Айзек, ты опять потерялся?

— Ой, — омега смутился, согласно кивая.

— Идем, я тебя провожу, — уводя Айзека, Джексон покачал головой, смотря на выдыхающего Стилински.

Уже решив, что путь свободен, Стайлз резко повернулся и столкнулся с Дереком.

— Привет!

Они смотрели, как белый джемпер становится грязно коричневого цвета от дешевого кофе из автомата.

— Здравствуй… — Хейл вздохнул и сжал в пальцах пустой бумажный стаканчик.

— Оу… а ты?

— Я с Айзеком, — Дерек сдержанно улыбнулся и осмотрелся в поисках урны. — Питер очень занят.

— Ну это как всегда! — Стайлз сжимал и разжимал кулаки, нервно косясь на выход.

— Ты спешишь? — альфа прищурился. — Мне кажется, или ты похудел? — Дерек сделал шаг вперед, а Стайлз шумно сглотнул.

— Работа, нервы… — тут омега уловил горький запах кофе и зажал рот руками.

— Стайлз?.. — Дерек схватил мусорное ведро, впихивая в руки Стилински.

Когда спазмы прекратились, Стайлз благодарно кивнул и отдал ведро растерянному Дереку. Тихо сказав, что ему пора, Стайлз сделал шаг и потерял сознание.

❄❄❄

— Это просто переутомление.

Джексон поправил капельницу и вздохнул, смотря на Стилински. Сзади на стуле сидел Дерек, и Джексон искусал все губы, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь лишнего.

— Напряженный график, — Стайлз глазами умолял Джексона не уходить, но Уиттмор ехидно улыбнулся и, попросив Дерека присмотреть за омегой, ушел.  
Стайлз поджал губы, сдерживаясь, чтобы не показать Уиттмору фак.

— Тебе лучше?

— Да… Тебя Айзек не ждет? — Стайлз едва улыбнулся бледными губами и махнул рукой на дверь, чуть не вырвав капельницу.

— Осторожнее! — Дерек привстал, но сел, убедившись, что все в порядке. — Айзек на УЗИ, а потом побудет у Джексона. Я и не думал, что он гинеколог.

— Ну, а как ты думаешь Лидия залетела? — Стайлз подмигнул и прикрыл глаза, зевая. — Я бы поспал…

Когда тишина затянулась, Стилински приоткрыл один глаз и вздрогнул. Хейл пристально смотрел на него.

— Я… хотел тебе позвонить. Но не знаю твоего номера…

— А! Да его никто не знает, — Стайлз кивнул и посмотрел на свой телефон, лежащий на тумбочке. — Это третий с Нового Года…

— Как можно терять?.. — Дерек оборвал сам себя и улыбнулся своим мыслям.

— Эй! Не смейся надо мной!

— И не думал. Просто, хотел тебя куда-нибудь…

Дверь резко открылась и в палату зашел запыхавшийся Айзек:

— Это правда?! Поздравляю! Мы сможем вместе гулять! О! И я тебе все-все расскажу!

Стайлз побледнел, пытаясь знаками сказать Айзеку, чтобы тот заткнулся. Но омега лишь больше распалялся:

— А представь, что они станут парой?! Это если у тебя будет альфа. Мне сказали, что у нас девочка…

— Что?..

Айзек вздрогнул, резко поворачиваясь и облегченно выдыхая:

— Дерек! Представляешь у Стайлза!..

— Вот ты где! — Джексон подошел к Айзеку и обхватил его за плечи. — Я же просил меня подождать.

— Но… подожди…

Уиттмору все же удалось увести причитающего омегу, виновато смотря на Стилински. Когда дверь закрылась, в палате наступила гробовая тишина.

— Стайлз?

— Я не виноват! Я думал, что у меня не может! И я не знал! Я только сегодня!

— Стоп! Успокойся, — Хейл вздохнул и поднялся.

— Ты уходишь?!

— Господи, нет… — подойдя к койке, Дерек присел на край и посмотрел омеге в глаза. — Ты беременный.

— Ага… — Стайлз опустил взгляд, рассматривая провод от капельницы.

— От меня?

— Ага.

— Ты рад?

— Ага… — Стайлз резко поднял голову, — То есть… не знаю?.. Мы едва знакомы…

Дерек кивнул. Помолчав, он вздохнул, беря Стайлза за руку.

— Мы не с того начали… Но я бы хотел пригласить тебя на свидание.

— Оу… неожиданно… — Стайлз закусил губу, неуверенно кивая.

— Боюсь, если бы мы жили в Лас-Вегасе, то уже были бы женаты.

Стайлз наконец-то заулыбался и сжал пальцы Хейла.

— Ладно… пойдем, но только не в ресторан! Меня мутит. И не на аттракционы, ну сам понимаешь… и не в кино, — поймав удивленный взгляд, пояснил: — гормоны. А еще…

Дерек согласно кивал, не слушая и половины, что трещал омега. Этот новый год действительно принес много сюрпризов. Все получилось нелепо и сумбурно. Но Дерек, еще с первой встречи в кафе, не мог забыть глаза, в которых можно было утонуть. И может, все слишком поспешно, но раз судьба так распорядилась, то только остается принять ее подарок.

Дерек сжал тонкие пальцы в ладони и закрыл рот Стайлза нежным поцелуем. Надеясь, что этот год принесет им только счастье.


End file.
